NOCHE DE BODAS (SONGFIC EL CENIT DE LA CASTAÑEDA)
by ishylinda
Summary: Después de una hermosa boda los recién casados se dirigen a pasar una deliciosa noche de bodas en un sitio muy peculiar...


**EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE FIC PUEDE RESULTAR NO APTO PARA PERSONAS MENORES, SENSIBLES O EN ABSTINENCIA. SI ERES DE ESAS PERSONAS EVITA LEERLO Y SI NO DISFRÚTALO MUCHO**

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**NOCHE DE BODAS**  
**SONG FIC "CENIT" DE LA CASTAÑEDA**

Candy y Albert estaban escapándose de la recepción de su boda, a Albert ya le ganaba la desesperación por estar a solas con su amada pecosa, así que en un parpadeo Candy ya estaba con él en el auto.

Albert había planeado una noche, maravillosamente especial con Candy, era la primera vez de la pecosa y para el era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer con ese amor intenso que el sentía, era la mujer de su vida, la que será su compañera hasta el final de sus días, respiraba y vivía por ella.  
Candy iba muy nerviosa, no sabía como actuar, no sabía que le deparaba en ese momento, se sentía muy feliz, pero también sentía temor de no llenar las expectativas de Albert por su inexperiencia.

Albert lo notó y le dijo:

-no temas princesa, esto es totalmente nuevo para mi también, o ¿tu que crees? Déjame guiarte Candy ya verás.

Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo boquiabierta al ver el maravilloso lugar al que llegaron.

Era una colina muy similar a la de Pony, pero el árbol que engalanaba el lugar era mucho más grande y fuerte que el Padre Árbol, al contemplar las ramas Candy exclamó

-¡Se podría construir una fortaleza en esas ramas!

-¿De verdad princesa? Pues observa bien

Albert la ayudo a bajar del auto, después bajo las maletas y las amarró a unas cuerdas que descendían de una de las ramas, en seo Candy levantó la mirada y con la luz de la luna vio una casita en una altura considerable, era todo un sueño.

Cuando la vio le dijo a Albert

-me recuerda la de…

-la mansión de Chicago, respondió Albert completando la frase de su rubia amada

-si, dormí ahí una noche con Annie, por culpa de Sarah Leagan y sus monstruitos

-jajajaja mi amor, no recuerdes esas cosas por favor, ya todo está olvidado y hoy estás aquí conmigo y esta casita es nuestra, ¿subimos?

-a ver quien llega primero, gritó Candy

Había una escalera de cuerdas, pero Candy decidió trepar como solo ella sabía hacer y Albert la siguió.

Al entrar se quedó sorprendida observando mientras Albert jalaba la cuerda con las maletas, la casita era hermosa, más grande que la de la mansión, tenía una cama hermosamente acomodada sobre alfombras de varios tonos, había una mesita con dos sillones y muchas mantas apiladas estratégicamente, la luz de la luna entraba por la pequeña ventana, había vino, uvas y queso sobre la mesita y muchos pétalos de rosa.

-¿te gustó?

-¡es divina!

-bueno pues pasaremos aquí la noche y mañana caminamos hacia ese lugar que también es tuyo, lo decía mientras apuntaba, una enorme casa que se veía a lo lejos

-¡oohh Albert! No se que más decir

-que me amas, es todo lo que pido

-TE AMO, Albert haces posible, todo lo que creía imposible. **Creí cuando dijeron que la luna se escondía cuando salía el sol **y no es así en el día la luna asoma y si estoy contigo se ve radiante

-Candy tu haces que mi mundo cambie yo también **creí cuando dijeron que el diablo se escondía husmeando en las esquinas de la habitación**, y no hay tal diablo y menos aquí sólo el espíritu de la pasión por ti, que me está consumiendo

En eso tomó a Candy y le dio un apasionado beso, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de la dulce boca de su amada, Candy sentía el fuego revolotear en su interior y comenzó a hacer los mismo, libaba de los labios de Albert, todo el néctar de la pasión que el despedía, cuando ya no tuvo más aire se separó tiernamente y dijo

-Dios Albert, tengo temor, nadie me ha enseñado, en el Colegio San Pablo nos enseñan unas cosas, en la escuela de enfermería aprendí biológicamente todo y entre tantas enseñanzas **creí cuando dijeron las maestras miopes que el sol no se veía de frente…**

Albert en un tono entre divertido y enternecido le contestó

-**y yo me creí porque dijeron que la vida no existía en la muerte** y créeme princesa si he de morir amándote entonces será como vivir para siempre

Entonces comenzó nuevamente a besar a Candy y a explorar con sus manos cada rincón de su amada y al mismo tiempo y tímidamente ella comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, mientras el la besaba y jugaba con sus prendas le repetía dulcemente al oído

-**no, no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo, quiero verme reflejado y transparente** (mientras le susurraba esto, Candy ya no tenía nada que la cubriera de la cintura para arriba, ella se estremecía por cada caricia que sentía, al llegar justo a sus perfectos senos, el se detuvo, los observo maravillado, los tomo suavemente con sus manos y probó uno a uno esos botones de rosa, que ya estaban rígidos de placer y continuó susurrándole al oído)** en los espacios y los cielos, a la orilla de tus senos, colgado como un cuadro en las paredes de tu vientre**

-ahh ahh ahh decía Candy tímidamente pero a la vez loca de placer

El ya la había despojado de sus delicadas prendas en su totalidad, recorría con sus labios cada milímetro de su piel, llegó a la dulce feminidad de su amada y comenzó a probarla suavemente para después devorarla, Candy no cabía en si, al darse cuenta que su amada ya estaba lista para recibirlo, subió lentamente besándola nuevamente por todo el cuerpo y le dijo

-Te amo tanto, me siento un loco **perdido en tus paisajes aah ahh aaah**

Candy comenzaba a despertar a la sexualidad y decidió juguetear un poco con su rubio esposo, total tenían toda una vida para amarse, aunque cuando sintió la virilidad despierta rosar levemente sus piernas, deseaba que la tomara en ese mismo instante, pero decidió corresponder a lo que Albert acaba de hacer con ella.

Entonces hizo que Albert se recostara y comenzó a besarlo de la misma forma, al tiempo que le decía todas las cosas que salían de su corazón y la magia del momento y lo conectados que eran Albert completaba su frase con esa empatía que se hacía cada vez más fuerte

-**Creí cuando dijeron que otros mundos morirían **

-pero no pequeña, **todo era lo que vez**

-**pensé que tu sonrisa era inagotable como el agua**

-**hasta que casi se fue**, en varias ocasiones creí que te perdía, eso hizo que mi sonrisa se fuera

-**quería siempre más, siempre lo siguiente y lo que tuve lo olvidé**, perdóname por haberte dejado por buscar algo que yo creía real, ahora soy tuya para siempre

-**creí que lo que amaba en si era tu carne, pero descubrí tu ser**, ¡TE AMO pequeña, TE AMOOO!

-**no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo, quiero verme reflejado y transparente en los espacios de tus cielos a la orilla de tus senos colgando como cuadro en las paredes de tu vientre, perdido en tus paisajes, vagando en tus rodillas** Albert ya había tomado el control nuevamente y estaba llenando de caricias más profundas a su amada, no se le escaba ni un rincón de su bello cuerpo y ella correspondía del mismo modo, se repetían su amor mutuo y se deseaban a cada segundo más.

Ahora si Albert ya no podía más, en ese momento se preparaba para hacerla suya…

- **no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo, quiero verme reflejado y transparente en los espacios de tus cielos a la orilla de tus senos colgando como cuadro en las paredes de tu vientre, perdido en tus paisajes, vagando en tus rodillas, creciendo por tus labios, llegar al cenit pasional y estallar el universo en sangre y energía soy el cenit pasional**, el se coloco entre sus piernas y seguía repitiéndole cuanto la deseaba y anhelaba, entonces le dijo

-pequeña te va a doler un poco

-no te preocupes, más me dolería no tenerte

Entonces entró suave y delicadamente y comenzó el vaivén del amor moviéndose suave y lentamente para que después se siguiera moviendo frenéticamente al ritmo de estas palabras:

- **no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo, quiero verme reflejado y transparente en los espacios de tus cielos a la orilla de tus senos colgando como cuadro en las paredes de tu vientre, perdido en tus paisajes, vagando en tus rodillas, creciendo por tus labios, llegar al cenit pasional y estallar el universo en sangre y energía soy el cenit pasional**

y **estallando entre sus piernas y creciendo por sus labios**, los dos amantes llegaron a**l punto máximo de comunión** repitiendo al unísono  
**  
****-aaah, aaah, aahh**

Así quedaron dormidos, después de llegar al cenit pasional. Al día siguiente los jóvenes rubios emprendieron sus caminos por una vida, juntos por siempre, felices y llena de mucha pasión.

**FIN**


End file.
